Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8, 9 and 14 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
In regards to the envelope feeder-insert station, they are critical to the operation of document inserting systems. Typically, such an envelope insert device inserts collated enclosures into a waiting envelope. Envelope inserting machines are used in a wide range of enclosure thickness' and also with enclosures which are not significantly different in length than the length of the envelopes into which they are inserted. The difference between the length of the enclosures and the envelope should be minimized so that the addressing information printed on the enclosure which is intended to appear in the envelope window does not shift in position and become hidden.
Insertion horns for opening an envelope are known which rotate into the envelope after the envelope has been properly located. However, conventional, rotating insertion horns typically require operator intervention in order to accommodate a range of enclosure thickness' and envelope depths. Obviously, operator intervention is costly in terms of down time of the inserter and the effort required on the part of the operator.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,780 to Kulpa et al. sets forth rotating insertion horns which open an envelope and are so shaped that they can accommodate a range of envelope depths and enclosure thicknesses. These insertion horns operate without the need for an operator to intervene to adjust any of the inserter apparatus. But, a drawback associated with these insertion horns is that the shape of the inserting portion of the horn requires that the envelope be opened prior to rotating the horn into the envelope and thus is unable to assist in the initial opening of the envelope. Hence, in addition to the opening horns, another mechanism was required in the insertion device for opening the envelopes prior to the insertion of the opening horns. Obviously this additional opening mechanism added to the overall complexity and cost of the insertion device.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with insertion horns that facilitate the insertion of documents into an envelope.